A Day of Surprises
Season 5 Episode 3: A Day of Surprises Dan Pisseli- Allen walks in, Ms. Lennox the bio teacher tells him he's sitting next to Duane. Dan seemed excited,Duane smiled at him. Dan was supposed to be home-schooled, online schooling. But, he comes back, on day 4. Duane and Dan are talking about lunch last year, saying how he felt bad on how he treated him, Duane told him about when he poured his drink on him. Dan was pissed, and said he wanted to punch him. Duane said he would not have liked that. During the class, they worked in their tree pictures. The next day (day 5), its Friday, Duane walks into Ms. Perry's computer class, and Dan is there, sitting in his seat. Duane sat across from him. When the everyone came in, only 6 people stayed at the desk to learn to use the cameras. The little freshmen boy, Nathan, sat near Duane, while some of the senior guys came, one said we're the A-team! They took out them camera and was learning how to use them. Then they had to practice taking pictures. Duane noticed the little boy kept looking at him, so Duane took a picture of him, then Nathan took a pic of Duane, this one guy, Shane O'Neil took a funny picture of Dan, that he decided to keep. Everyone taking photos of each other. Nate just kept taking him, until the point that it was weird. Then all the others started getting annoyed. The group of 6 went to computers to do some work, Danny sat next to Duane. They were talking about game with red, the redhead Irish boy. Later, in English, they are taking a diagnostic test, this guy Paul, was getting picked on gym Matt, and mikey, Paula called Alexis a slut, which pissed her off. "Don't call me a slut!" Alexis said, then she took his pencil, and broke it in half, soon some of the boys started whispering "he called her a slut". In Con law, Seymore came in and asked Katie about the cheerleaders, she said that they are so mean, because they left the, at the soccer field to hang out with boys. Everyone is laughing. Later said that "they live the attention, I tell them to their face that they are mean sluts, and they like it". Then Seymore asked her about the trip to Coster Rica, She said that she will get home sick, and wont know anyone. duame wants to go too, but he wont know anyone either. later in Bio, Duane and Dan went over to to where the stapler was to staple their papers (like everyone else). Then Tri came, with an attitude saying, "Get away from my desk!" Duane turned around looking at him. Tri needs to fix his attitude, and he's wondering why I don't hang out with him. At lunch, Tony is not sitting at the table, so Duane and Becca are sitting there, they got board so Duane starts drawing pictures, and they start playing tick tack toe, and Venessa asked are they and because they look like a cute couple. Becca said she has a boyfriend and that they just met two days ago. In math, Ant is being messed with by Larry, and Mel, they are poking and pinching his back, making him turn around. It was funny, watching Antony lanzetta getting picked on. Next week, day 6, its the day, they are going for photography. Dan, noticed Duane's camera, Kelly (the teacher pet), bought two advance camera. People had to share, so everyone had to partner up. Dan was Duane supposed to share Duane's camera, but Dan got his own. They went out, and Kelly and the other girls wasn't there, Danny starts saying how she's going to college and can't follow directions. The boys starts taking pictures, Dan and Duane took a funny face picture. The one guy, starts singing really loud, it was fun. Back in class, Nate, the freshmen is sitting in Duane's seat, then Dan came, started uploading their pictures. Next block in English, they went to the auditorium to get their pictures taken.